The field of the invention relates generally to brain mapping systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for task-less mapping of brain activity using resting state data collected from a brain of a subject.
Brain mapping includes a set of neuroscience techniques that are predicated on the mapping of biological quantities or properties onto spatial representations of a subject's brain resulting in at least one map. At least some known neuroimaging systems or techniques are used frequently in clinical and research settings for brain mapping such that brain function can be monitored. For example, functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) may be used to enable researchers and clinicians to see visual images of the brain, wherein the images may be used to identify brain activity within a plurality of networks of the brain. One approach includes a task based technique wherein the fMRI may be used to detect correlations between brain activation and various tasks that a subject performs during a scan. Such task-based techniques can be useful in clinical applications. For example, the images obtained through fMRI may enable a surgeon to identify portions of the brain that are responsible for various functions and the surgeon may attempt to avoid contact with such portions while performing surgery on the brain.
However, task-based neuroimaging may not be suitable for all segments of a clinical population. For example, a toddler or a nervous patient may be unable to comprehend and/or perform various tasks. It was recently discovered, via fMRI, that even during the absence of overt tasks, fluctuations in brain activity are correlated across functionally-related cortical regions. Thus, the spatial and temporal evaluations of spontaneous neuronal activity has allowed mapping of these resting-state networks (RSNs) with a task-less technique. For this technique, at least one voxel within the image obtained by the fMRI is selected and a correlation analysis is performed to identify other voxels that correspond with the selected voxel. However, it may be challenging to identify which voxel to select. For example, an individual would require a great deal of expertise and resources to select a relevant voxel. In fact, selecting a voxel and/or processing information to select a voxel can be time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method that can readily identify the voxels to select and, at substantially the same time, provide suitable results for accurate brain mapping.